


Familiar

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [56]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Danny finally lets Steve cut his hair.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my extremely belated nod to Danny's season 9 haircut. As those familiar with this series will know, that is literally the only thing this fic has in common with current 5-0 "canon."

Danny sat on the edge of the counter, eyes closed and towel draped around his neck and shoulders. The nervous expression on his face had faded, but it wasn't gone completely. "I have no idea why I'm doing this."

Steve, standing between Danny's legs, smiled a little as he slid the clippers further up the side of his husband's head. "I don't know, either," he asked lightly. "Why _are_ you doing this?"

Danny opened his eyes long enough to glare at Steve. "Because you've broken me, that's why. Fried the few precious brain cells I managed to hold onto this long."

Steve's smile widened as he moved onto the next section. "You know, I'm completely fine just razoring my own head. It's been awhile since—"

"Not a chance." Danny closed his eyes again, exasperation leeching a little bit more of the nervousness off his face. "I don't trust you to put a razor anywhere near your head. You always end up looking like you're about to star in some SEAL recruitment video."

That was actually quite a compliment, if you knew how to speak Danny. "But you trust me with a razor near _your_ head?"

He'd meant it teasingly – the very fact that the haircut was happening was enough of an answer – but Danny didn't say anything for a long moment. "I trust you with everything," he admitted finally, the words almost a sigh.

Steve's chest tightened fiercely. "You can, you know," he breathed, fingers skimming along the edge where the newly cut hair met the hair that was going to be left long. Carefully, he trimmed away a small imperfection. "And we don't have to do this again if you don't want to."

"Let's see how I feel when I get a look at it." His voice was easy now, as if the nerves had never been there at all. "Though it's not like I'm worried you'll shave me bald. You're weirdly obsessed with my hair."

"That's your fault." Steve skimmed his hand over the newly razored hair one more time, just to appreciate the softness, then threaded his fingers through the longer hair on top. "I'm the only one you let touch it. Makes it hard not to get possessive."

"You're a lunatic." There was so much warmth in his voice that it felt like the endearment that it was. "And it sounds like you're getting distracted from your mission."

"You must be hearing things." With both sides completely done, he carefully tilted Danny's head forward so he could work on the back. Danny moved obligingly, leaning his forehead against Steve's shoulder, and something sweet and aching blossomed in Steve's chest. No matter how long he lived, he would never stop being grateful that he was allowed to take care of Danny like this. He would never, ever get tired of it.

Steve carefully razored the hairs at the base of Danny's skull. Then he curved a hand around the back of Danny's neck as he slowly and methodically cut the rest of the way up. "You know me. Laser focus."

"I can tell from the way it took you 20 minutes to finish answering the question." Danny sounded amused now, the muscles under Steve's hand utterly relaxed. "I feel like I'm witnessing the formation of a new kink, here."

Steve just smiled, still focused on his work. "We could always let Odell do it, if—"

"Not in a million years." The answer was far too immediate to be anything but deathly serious. "It's like you said. You're the only one who's allowed to touch my hair."

The sharp, possessive pride he felt at that was probably completely inappropriate. "Don't forget about the kids."

Danny made an amused sound. "I love our children with everything I have in me, but neither of them are getting anywhere near my head with either a razor _or_ a pair of scissors."

Steve couldn't stop the grin that slipped out. "I'll keep that in mind." He finished up, carefully checking his work. Then he pressed a kiss against Danny's head, stepping back and getting both the towel and hair off his shoulders. "You're good to go."

Danny opened his eyes, shifting around so he could look at his hair without getting off the counter. "Hey, this is pretty good." There was a pleased light in his eyes as he played with the longer hair a little, shifting it into positions so subtly different Steve could barely tell them apart. "Trendy instead of classic."

Steve just watched, amazed all over again at how beautiful Danny was. He'd known for years, but he hoped he'd never be stupid enough to start taking it for granted. "And just think about all how much money you'll save on mousse."

Danny pinned him with an "I caught that" look in the mirror. "I get it now. This is all part of your secret plan to wean me off of hair-care products." He grabbed the front of Steve's t-shirt, pulling him close and hooking his legs around him. "I see right through your dastardly scheming."

Danny tugged him down for a kiss, warm and familiar as his own heartbeat and just as necessary for life. Steve fell into it easy as breathing, letting it close over his head so that for a few precious moments there was nothing in the entire world but Danny.

When they broke apart, Danny slid his arms around Steve's middle. "So, you haven't said – what do you think of your handiwork?"

Steve just gave him a lazy smile as he leaned in for another kiss. "You look good any way I can get you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
